Die 120er Challenge
by FeatherCat206
Summary: 120 kleine One-Shots aus dem HP-Universum :D Mehr gibt's nicht zu sagen, also viel Spaß :) Rating T, denn wer weiß, was die späteren Kapitel so bringen.
1. Kleines Vorwörtchen

A/N: Ich wollte unbedingt einmal eine Challenge machen und die '120er Challenge' war die einzige, die ich im deutschen Bereich gefunden habe :) Also, falls jemand mehr wüsste, ich würde mich echt freuen :D  
Also, es sind 120 Wörter gegeben, die als Überschrift zu den einzelnen One-Shots gehören und die auch mehr oder weniger darin vorkommen sollten :)

Das sind die 120 Wörter, die vorgegeben sind:

1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
2. Love - Liebe  
3. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
4. Deep - Tief  
5. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
6. Break Away – Sich lösen  
7. Eden – Garten Eden  
8. Innocence - Unschuld  
9. Drive - Antrieb  
10. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
11. Memory - Erinnerung  
12. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
13. Abuse - Missbrauch  
14. Smile - Lächeln  
15. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
16. Caged - Eingesperrt  
17. Blood - Blut  
18. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
19. Snow - Schnee  
20. Fortitude - Glück  
21. Anomaly - Unnormal  
22. Forest - Wald  
23. Cat - Katze  
24. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
25. Trouble Lurking – Lauernder Ärger  
26. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
27. Poison - Gift  
28. Anguish - Qual  
29. Curious - Neugierig  
30. Rain - Regen  
31. Defile - Entweihung  
32. Never Look Back – Schau niemals zurück  
33. Provoke - Provokation  
34. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
35. Hold My Hand – Halt meine Hand  
36. Precious Treasure – Wertvoller Schatz  
37. Eyes - Augen  
38. Abandoned - Verlassen  
39. Dreams - Träume  
40. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
41. Teamwork - Teamarbeit  
42. Standing Still – Noch da  
43. Dying - Sterben  
44. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
45. Illusion - Illusion  
46. Family - Familie  
47. Homunculi – Homunculi  
48. Orphan - Waise  
49. Stripes - Streifen  
50. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
51. Games - Spiele  
52. Claustrophobia - Klaustrophobie  
53. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheinis bewahren  
54. City - Stadt  
55. Waiting - Warten  
56. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
57. Sacrifice - Opfer  
58. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
59. Suffocate - Ersticken  
60. Rejection - Ablehnung  
61. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
62. Djinn - Djinn  
63. Come-hither - Einladend  
64. Amputation - Abtrennung  
65. Contort - Krümmung  
66. Suicide - Selbstmord  
67. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
68. Bully - Rowdy  
69. Annoyance - Belästigung  
70. Wanton - Lüstern  
71. Obsession - Besessenheit  
72. Pawn - Pfand  
73. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
74. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
75. Mirror - Spiegel  
76. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Teile  
77. Test - Test  
78. The Fool -Der Idiot  
79. Disease - Krankheit  
80. Words - Wörter  
81. Edge - Rand  
82. Forever – Für immer  
83. Heal - Heilen  
84. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
85. Spiral - Spirale  
86. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
87. Appetite – Appetit  
88. Pain - Schmerz  
89. Through the Fire – Durchs Feuer  
90. Sephia - Tintenschwarz  
91. Drowning - Ertrinken  
92. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
93. Give Up - Aufgeben  
94. Last Hope – Letzte Hoffnung  
95. Streets - Straßen  
96. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
97. Regret - Bereuen  
98. Puzzle - Puzzle  
99. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
100. Relaxation - Entspannung  
101. Emo - Emo  
102. Act your age – Verhalt dich altersgemäß  
103. Covet - Begehren  
104. Detached - Getrennt  
105. Belittle - Schmähen  
106. Confusion - Verwirrung  
107. Dog - Hund  
108. Moonlight - Mondschein  
109. Secret Place - Geheimplatz  
110. Annex - Anhang  
111. Coward - Feigling  
112. Emulate - Nachkommen  
113. Kami - Gott  
114. Place of God - Gottesplatz  
115. Delicate - Zart  
116. All my fault – Alles meine Schuld  
117. Chains - Ketten  
118. Ferocious - Grausam  
119. Autumn - Herbst  
120. Loser - Verlierer

Und gleich geht's los mit dem ersten Kapitel :D  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)


	2. 01 Zwischen den Welten

**Die 120er Callenge **

A/N: Trommelwirbel bitte...Herzlich Willkommen bei der 120er Challenge :D Viel Spaß mit 120 mehr oder weniger kleinen One-Shots :)  
Ich versuche mindestens einen OS pro Woche zu posten und hoffe auch, dass das klappt.  
Aber ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten und jetzt habt viel Vergnügen beim Lesen ;)

* * *

**01. Zwischen den Welten**

Seit er und James es geschafft hatten, ihren Animagus-Zauber zu perfektionieren, schlich sich Sirius in den Ferien immer öfter aus dem Haus, um in seiner Hundeform unterwegs zu sein.

Und auf Anhieb fand er ein Rudel Streuner  
Das war die schönste Zeit, die er je erlebt hatte, abgesehen von der Zeit, die er mit den Rumtreibern verbrachte.  
So schön, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass er ein Mensch war.

In seiner Gang wurde er so akzeptiert wie er war und oftmals warteten die anderen Hunde schon im Park gegenüber von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 darauf, dass er abends endlich zu ihnen rauskam. Die ganze Nacht über liefen sie durch London, wobei Sirius sie ab und zu in die Winkelgasse brachte, jagten Katzen und wühlten in Mülltonnen.  
Diese Hunde waren wahre Freunde.  
Sie waren zwar nicht besonders schlau, aber sie waren treu. Und da Sirius der schlaueste und geschickteste Hund unter ihnen war, wurde er bald der Anführer der kleinen Truppe und sie machten die Gegend auch tagsüber unsicher.

Ab und zu dachte er, dass er vielleicht einfach für immer bei seinen treuen Begleitern zu bleiben, doch er raffte sich immer wieder dazu auf, sich zurückzuverwandeln und nach Hause zu gehen.

Er verbrachte die Zeit zuhause damit, dass er Schlaf nachholte oder Briefe von James und Remus beantwortete. Sie waren so ziemlich das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, sein Leben als Hund zu verbringen.  
Seine Familie bekam er nur bei den täglichen Abendessen, die eine Tradition im Hause Black waren, an der jeder teilzunehmen hatte, zu Gesicht. So auch heute Abend.  
Seine Eltern ließen sich, wie immer, über die missratene Verwandtschaft aus, was in ihren Augen jeder war, abgesehen von seinen Cousinen Narzissa und Bellatrix.  
Nicht selten wurde er mit ihnen oder seinem Bruder Regulus verglichen, was ihm wahrscheinlich seine 'Fehler' klar machen sollte, doch Sirius hatte gelernt, wegzuhören.  
Er saß da und starrte seinen Teller an, ohne etwas zu essen oder gar wahrzunehmen, dass überhaupt Essen vor ihm stand.  
Er war hundemüde, aber gleichzeitig konnte er auch nicht erwarten, dass er endlich wieder raus durfte, zu seiner echten Familie.

„Sirius?" … „_Sirius!?_", schreckte ihn die keifende Stimme seiner Mutter aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sirius, jetzt antworte mir gefälligst!"  
Immer noch ganz erstarrt saß Sirius da, starrte seine Eltern an. Dann öffnete er kurz seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut, um irgendeine Antwort herauszubringen.  
Aber es kam nur ein einziger Laut über seine Lippen: „Wuff?"

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat gefallen, aber da ich nicht hellsehen kann und mich auch nicht auf die Todesvorhersagen von Trewlaney verlassen möchte, könnt ihr mir gerne in einem Review sagen, wie's denn so war ;)


	3. 02 Liebe

A/N: Sodala, hier gleich mal Kapitel 2 :)  
Wünsche viel Spaß :D  
Inspiriert zu diesem OS wurde ich von dem Song 'Let Her Go' von The Passenger. :)

* * *

**02. Liebe**

Immer wieder sauge ich deinen Duft ein. Du riechst so wunderbar, fast schon köstlich.  
Immer wieder nähert sich meine Nase deiner zarten, leicht geröteten Haut, um mehr, immer mehr, von deinem Geruch aufzunehmen.  
Aber das ist nicht alles, was an dir so unglaublich schön ist.

Deine Haut spannt sich straff um deine Rundungen und ich habe alle Kerben darin lieben gelernt.  
Liebe, wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy jemals so etwas empfinden könnte. Ich selbst am allerwenigsten. Doch da kannte ich dich noch nicht. Meine kleine, atemberaubende Schönheit.  
Und weil ich dich liebe, muss ich lernen loszulassen. Es könnte niemals funktionieren mit uns.  
Das habe ich jetzt endlich eingesehen und auch du musst es einsehen.  
Und ich habe beschlossen, es heute zu beenden. Also habe ich mich aus meinem Zimmer geschlichen, um mit dir unsere letzte gemeinsame Zeit an dem schönsten Ort zu verbringen, den ich kenne.  
Dem Astronomieturm.

Und hier sind wir nun und immer noch sauge ich deinen einzigartigen Duft ein.  
Ich muss mich endlich von dir losreißen.  
Ich versuche, nicht zu weinen, denn ein Malfoy zeigt niemals seine Gefühle. Auch nicht in Momenten des Abschieds.

Und somit senken sich meine Lippen ein letztes Mal auf dich.  
„Ich liebe dich!", flüstere ich gegen deine geschmeidige Haut.  
Ich schließe meine Augen, versuche mir diesen wundervollen Moment für immer einzuprägen und letztendlich tue ich es.

Kräftig beiße ich zu.

Ich reiße meine Augen wieder auf, um deine Wunde zu begutachten. Oh Merlin, ich kann das einfach nicht. Aber es muss enden.

Blindlings hole ich aus und du, mein süßer Liebling, mein wohlschmeckender Apfel, segelst über die Brüstung des Astronomieturms hinaus auf die unberührten Ländereien von Hogwarts, die still daliegen in der schwarzen, betäubenden Dunkelheit der Nacht. Der einzigen Zeugin unserer Liebe.

* * *

A/N: Nun, ich hoffe es hat gemundet ;) Doch noch kann ich nicht aus Apfelkerngehäuse eure Reaktionen herauslesen, also schreibt's ein Review.  
P.S.: Es wurden auch keine Äpfel verletzt. :D


	4. 03 Sonnenuntergang

A/N: YAY! Ich bin heute mal superaktiv und poste gleich ein drittes Kapitel :D Lobpreised diesen Tag ;)  
Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen des dritten One-Shots :D Also runter damit :)

* * *

**03. Sonnenuntergang**

„Wow! Sieh dir diesen schönen Sonnenuntergang aus! Wie die Farben ineinander..."  
Sülz, sülz, sülz. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ ich mich neben Ginny an das Ufer des Sees nieder und schaltete auf Autopilot. Ab und zu ein Nicken, ein „aha.." oder ein „Jaah." einwerfen und sie war zufrieden.

Eigentlich hatte ich sie aus der Großen Halle nach draußen gelotst, um mit ihr über das Gerücht, wir wären zusammen, zu reden und ihr klar zu machen, dass das niemals passieren würde, doch ich fürchte, dass sie diesen „Spaziergang" missversteht.  
Ich könnte nie mit ihr zusammen sein, sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich, außerdem ist sie die Schwester meines besten Freundes und somit wäre das Verrat.  
Und ich möchte mich auch gar nicht festlegen, wen oder was ich mag.

Ich hänge meinen Gedanken nach und überlege intensiv, wie ich Ginny's Redefluss unterbrechen kann und was genau ich überhaupt sagen möchte.  
Mein autopilot meldet mir, dass Stille herrscht und ich versuche verzweifelt herauszufinden, ob sie mir eine Frage gestellt hat. Sie schaut mich zwar an, doch ihr Blick wirkt nicht fragend und langsam dreht sie ihren Kopf in Richtung Wasser, um die letzten Strahlen der warmen Frühlingssonne versinken zu sehen.  
Es ist ein angenehmes Schweigen. Meinerseits, weil ich froh bin, dass Ginny schweigt und Ginny selbst denkt bestimmt, es sei total romantisch.

Es ist ziemlich schnell dunkel geworden und ich mache mich bereit dafür, Ginny zu sagen, was ich zu sagen habe.  
„Nun, Ginny, du weißt doch, dass es diese Gerüchte über uns beide gibt, oder? Die Gerüchte, wir würden miteinander ausgehen und zusammen sein.", beginne ich vorsichtig.  
„Jaah, ich habe schon davon gehört.", sagt sie in einer Stimmlage, die ein 'und du willst sie doch wahr machen, oder?' mitklingen lässt. Na, dass kann ja heiter werden. Ist ja auch schon dunkel genug.  
„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, diese Gerüchte loszuwerden, denn aus uns wird niemals ein Paar werden und ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie jemand auf die Idee kommt, soetwas zu erfinden.", sage ich geradeheraus.  
Kurz und schmerzlos hoffe ich. Das hier kommt mir vor wie Schluss machen und das, obwohl wir nie zusammen waren.  
„Was heißt das 'niemals'?", fragt Ginny und klingt, als wär sie den Tränen nahe.  
„Ginny, du bist für mich wie eine Schwester und außerdem möchte ich zurzeit keine Beziehung."

Und da fließen die Bäche.  
Ginny fängt richtig an zu heulen. Na toll, das wollte ich aber nicht.  
„Was dachtest du denn, was zwischen uns ist?", wollte ich wissen, denn eigentlich hatte ich ihr nie einen Anlass gegeben zu denken, dass mehr zwischen uns wäre.  
Und Oh nein! das hätte ich lieber nicht fragen sollen.  
„Seit Jahren machst du mich an und jetzt fragst du was ich zwischen uns gesehen habe? Geht's dir noch gut?" Oh man, war das klar.  
Seufzend lege ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starre in die tiefe Schwärze der Nacht. Mädels sind echt anstrengend.  
Und scheinbar bin ich nicht der einzige, der so denkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich einen leuchtenden Blitz wahr und für einen klitzekleinen Moment denke ich, die Todesser sind da.  
Doch mir passiert nichts. Stattdessen hat es Ginny erwischt.  
Mit einem Keuchen geht sie zu Boden und bleibt regungslos liegen. Ich beuge mich runter zu ihr, nicht, dass ihr ernsthaft etwas passiert ist. Na, die ist ausgeknockt.  
Und ich sehe auch schon den Grund dafür.  
Neben Ginny liegt ein angebissener Apfel im Gras. Wo kam der denn her?  
Ich werfe einen Blick zum Schloss und sehe wie ein blonder Haarschopf über der Brüstung des Astronomieturms verschwindet.

* * *

A/N: Nun, liebste Leser, falls es euch gibt ;) hoffe ich doch, dass ihr euch nicht über dieses Kapitel geärgert habt, sonst komm ich vorbei und bewerf euch mit Äpfeln bis ihr ausgeknockt seid ;D  
Also lasst schnell ein Review da, sonst muss die FeatherCat bei euch vorbeischauen...und die Äpfel liegen schon in der Kiste bereit ;)


End file.
